Poisson d'avril
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Poisson d'Avril Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. pour l'image et les autres textes... ) Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


Damon pénétra dans sa demeure et fut pratiquement figé sur place.

- c'est quoi ce b *#?!

Rihanna était partout avec son_ Only Girl In The Wooorld_ ! Au point d'en faire vibrer l'air de tout le manoir.

Le vampire de deux siècles fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Qui se permettait de troubler la quiétude ancestrale de son antre ? Il se considérait comme une personne vivant dans son temps malgré son âge mais dans ces moments là son coté vieux grand-père attaché à ses traditions refaisait surface. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, quand même.

- Quelqu'un peut me répondre ?! Allez faire votre fiesta de dégénérés ailleurs que dans ma maison ! décréta-t-il, autoritaire, en allant plus avant dans les pièces.

Il pénétra enfin dans sa cuisine qu'il trouva toute illuminée et toute réchauffée. Les deux fours et la cuisinière remplissaient leurs fonctions à plein. Il ignorait que tout fonctionnait encore parfaitement. Cette pièce était comme une pièce témoin à ses yeux. Mais ses papilles eurent également leur réflexe naturel alors qu'il humait la bonne odeur de pâtisserie.

La porte du frigo se referma avec un clap sourd dévoilant la responsable de tout ce chambardement.

Ses mèches blondes, soigneusement ondulées, étaient retenues dans son dos par une pince discrète et un serre-tête en satin clair.

Ses yeux se plissèrent avec le sourire qui étira ses lèvres brillantes.

- bonsoir mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses doigts fins sur son tablier toujours blanc.

- par...,! articula-t-il, stupéfait.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage, se hissant vivement sur la pointe de ses pieds en ballerines, pour venir lui coller sur la bouche un baiser sonore mais généreux

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world - Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love - Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one..._" martelait Rihanna dans toute la maison.

- Mais Caroline...

- Tu tombes bien : bien tu vas m'aider a sortir tous les cookies du four !

Une irrépressible envie de trépigner lui vrilla le ventre : arriverait-il à terminer une phrase ?! Pourquoi se laissait-il déborder par cette poupée blonde et cuisinière frénétique ?!

- Peux tu m'expliquer?

- c'est la kermesse, mon canard ! Et forcement j'ai été désignée pour les cookies praline ! Je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, souviens toi ! lui caressant la joue d'une main douce et maternelle. Tu peux me sortir les plaques du four et les mettre dans les boîtes plastiques sur le plan de travail s'te plait ? Je suis super à la bourre là...

Il quitta la pièce à reculons alors qu'elle continuait son monologue, enjouée.

Il lui fallait un verre.

Depuis quand Caroline avait accès à son frigo?

Depuis quand sortaient-ils même ensemble ?!

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais pu le souffrir et il ne s'en portait d'ailleurs pas si mal. Leur inimitié était réciproque et c'était parfait ainsi.

Au fond, il adorait la détester.

Alors quoi ?!

- Chérii! Tu m'aides ? couina-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Fais le, mon coeur, s'il te plait. Je n'aimerais pas casser tes délicieux cookies avant leur distribution.

Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au lycée de bon coeur. Conduisant même sa décapotable, tel un de ces jeunes, fiers de faire ronronner leur cylindrée.

Caroline rit, les cheveux au vent, consciente de sa beauté et de son pouvoir sur son compagnon.

Leur arrivée dans la cour de l'établissement fut des plus remarquée.

Ils étaient le roi et la reine de cette promotion. Caroline en était persuadee.

Elle s'accrochait au bras de son cavalier, très serrée, tout sourire sous les regards admiratifs, envieux ou stupéfaits, des autres élèves.

Elle était au sommet de sa popularité. Enfin.

Parvenus au stand dédié, Damon déposa le panier débordant de maintes boîtes colorées en plastique, sur la table.

- Mon merveilleux petit ami vous amène les cookies que je vous avais promis. N'est-il pas fantastique de s'investir autant que moi à la vie du lycée ? Merci mon amour tu es le meilleur.

Puis elle renouvela ce semblant de baiser de la bonne épouse tendre et aimante.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème à Barbie Girl ?! Soit elle m'embrasse, soit elle s'abstient ! Qu'est ce qu'elle m'agace ! pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il lui rendit son sourire hypocrite mais pourtant irrésistible pour le commun des mortels.

- De rien ma chérie. Tu sais que j'adore participer avec toi à tes activités favorites. Je suis heureux simplement en étant avec toi... susurra-t-il conscient que tout le monde autour était pendu à ses lèvres.

Surtout les deux gamines qui tenaient le stand et débarassaient le panier de ses boîtes, les yeux rivés à son regard d'acier et son sourire flamboyant. Leurs soupirs d'envie, on ne peut plus sonores, qu'elles exhalaient, semblaient à chaque fois être leur ultime souffle ; tant elles étaient en adoration. Et Damon en étaient évidemment pleinement conscient.

Tout comme Caroline qui voyait dans ces jeunes secondes une relève assurée, et de qualite ma foi !

Ils s'éloignèrent du stand, même si les filles ne pouvaient les lâcher des yeux.

Il la guida vers un stand de tir. Il s'agissait d'envoyer des balles pour faire basculer une petite plateforme et ainsi faire plonger la personne assise dessus dans un bassin transparent empli d'un liquide indéfinissable mais bien vert.

Il adorait faire démonstration de son habileté.

Et quel ne fut pas son plaisir en découvrant que ce n'était autre que Matt qui occupait la planche déjà enduite et glissante.

Ce dernier ne fut pas long à comprendre qu'il allait prendre son premier bain alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes seulement qu'il avait pris la place d'un camarade.

Damon s'empara d'une des nombreuses balles à sa disposition.

- Choisis ta récompense ma chérie : elle t'appartient déjà, dit-il à Caroline en gardant son sourire et son regard pour sa cible : Matt.

Caroline ne souriait plus. Ce petit jeu commencait à la lasser. Qui avait désigné Matt pour être sur ce stand ?! Elle irait régler ses comptes à la fin de la soirée.

Damon lança la balle nonchalamment, comme s'il souhaitait qu'un petit enfant puisse l'attraper.

Sauf que, contre toute attente, la planche vascilla et son occupant bascula comme prévu dans le liquide visqueux, sous les cris et les applaudissements amusés des passants candides.

On tendit un gros coeur rouge et pelucheux à Caroline qui le tint du bout des doigts.

- Voici mon coeur, ma cherie, déclara Damon tout mielleux.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de quoi que ce soit avant de la prendre rapidement dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Matt emmergeait de sa bassine, clairement désapprobateur de ce couple improbable.

Elle gémit faiblement, déjà à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle sentait la langue insistante du garçon forcer le passage de ses dents. Elle tentait bien de le repousser, afin de se défaire de ce baiser vorace, mais il semblait aussi inamovible que son entêtement.

Damon se laissa enfin repousser, ayant sans doute pitié de la jeune fille.

Elle reprit tout d'abord sa respiration comme après une apnée mal maîtrisée, certains de ses reflexes humains étaient coriaces, avant de s'exclamer entre la fureur et le dégoût :

- ok t'as gagné !

- HA ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour tout sourire.

- Tu es méprisable ! C'était un poisson d'avril voilà ! révéla Caroline, à bout de nerf.

- Comment ?! Tu n'es finalement pas follement amoureuse de moi Barbie Girl?! faussement offusqué. Mais comment fais tu ?!

- Arrête, j'ai la gerbe ! Faisant mine de se mettre deux doigts dans la gorge.

- Alors pour quoi, encore cette fausse mascarade ? soudain sérieux et menaçant

- Je devais t'occuper. répondit Caroline. Je ne dois être bonne qu'à faire diversion...

- Diversion pour quoi ? insista-t-il sur le même ton

- Stefan et Elena doivent être mariés maintenant...

-... C'est là que tu dois dire Poisson d'Avril, Barbie... son éternel sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres.

Mais la jeune femme resta muette.

Les enfers s'ouvrit toutes grandes sous les pieds du vampire.


End file.
